


Goodbye, My Prince

by YumeLelouch



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Character Death, M/M, SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 25 OF R2, SPOILERS FOR EPISODE RE;, Short One Shot, SuzaLulu - Freeform, SuzakuxLelouch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeLelouch/pseuds/YumeLelouch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Never...Forget us...I love you." Were Lelouch's last words to him. "I love you too..." Suzaku cried out to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, My Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite awhile ago! I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> WARNINGS: Character death, Major spoilers for EPISODE 25 OF CODE GEASS R2 (RE;). Suzalulu (yaoi). 
> 
> Also, I used a Japanese word in here. The sentence was: "Aishiteru, Leluushu."
> 
> Which means I love you, Lelouch.

"I don't want to do this." Suzaku said to Lelouch, laying in bed with him nights before. "We don't have a choice." Lelouch replied.

The Zero Requiem. The day Suzaku feared the most. It would be here in a matter of days, and he doesn't know what to do. All he can think of is being with Lelouch every second he can be.

"Why did you have to ask me?" Suzaku asked. "Because. We both know the world needs to be changed. That can only happen if I'm gone." Lelouch said, and it hurt Suzaku. The thought of Lelouch not being there anymore.

"But...why...me? Couldn't you have asked someone else?" Suzaku asked, sadly. "It has to be you." was Lelouch's only reply.

Lelouch watched as Suzaku began to cry, tears streaming down his face. "Please, don't cry..." Lelouch told him, kissing his hand. "Do you know how much this is hurting me?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch didn't reply. "I don't want to think of you not being there anymore." Suzaku said. "Then don't..." Lelouch said, looking at Suzaku. "Make it last while I'm still here with you." Lelouch told him, grasping his hand.

Suzaku, saying nothing, leaned forward and met Lelouch's lips in a gentle kiss. Lelouch kissed him back, grasping his hand harder.

When they pulled away, Suzaku pulled Lelouch into his arms and held him close. "You're beautiful..." Suzaku told him, kissing his temple. Lelouch just smiled.

"You won't forget, will you?" Lelouch asked. "Forget this?" Suzaku asked. Lelouch just nodded. "No. Never." Suzaku told him.

"I still remember our first kiss." Lelouch told him. "So do I. You ran off after you told me you were in love with me. When I found you, you were crying..." Suzaku said.

"I remember the first time I made love to you." Suzaku told him. Lelouch nodded. "I want to go back to those days." Lelouch told him.

"Since these next few days will be our last days together, I want to say some things." Lelouch said, and Suzaku nodded.

"The reason you need to be the one to take my life...besides being the savior of the people...is because I want to be with the one I love to the very end." Lelouch said, answering his question from before.

"I want to marry you, Suzaku." Lelouch told him. "Lelouch..." Suzaku began. "Since I can't...Once we meet again...I want to know, if you'll marry me." Lelouch said.

"I want to marry you, too." Suzaku told him. "I'll never be able to fall in love again, for the rest of my life. Because I can only love you. I want to love only you. Even if you won't be here anymore." Suzaku said, pausing for a second. "Yes, Lelouch Vi Britannia, I will marry you." Suzaku answered.

Lelouch smiled. "I'm so glad." Lelouch said. "I love you." Lelouch said. "I love you, too." Suzaku replied. "Can we treat these next few days as normal days?" Lelouch asked. Suzaku nodded. "Aishiteru, Leluushu." Suzaku told him, using the Japanese way to say Lelouch's name.

They kissed again. Holding each other close, treasuring the moment. These next few nights were the last nights for everything. Kissing, making love, holding each other. They made the most of those last nights together.

 

"Lelouch..." Suzaku began. "This is also your punishment. You will be the hero of all of these people. The one who rid the world of Lelouch Vi Britannia." Lelouch said.

And he stood there, holding Lelouch, whose clothes were stained with blood. "I love you. Never forget...us..." Lelouch said, before Suzaku pulled the sword out and Lelouch fell down the ramp.

"I love you, too..." Suzaku cried. "Goodbye, my prince."


End file.
